


Merlin Loves Yuletide

by UniquelyQueer_67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Merlin, Loving Marriage, M/M, Pining Merlin (Merlin), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Slow Dancing, Speeches, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyQueer_67/pseuds/UniquelyQueer_67
Summary: It's time for Arthur's speech, Merlin hopes he didn't change much.This is why Merlin doesn't hope for things.ORThe one where Arthur is a smooth and romantic diplomat who gives zero fucks and Merlin both loves and hates him for this.





	Merlin Loves Yuletide

It was almost time for Arthur's Yuletide banquet speech, and Merlin was excited but slightly nervous. Not just because he co-wrote the speech, but because he was always nervous for the king. Merlin felt his achievements vicariously through him. Because every day that Arthur was alive and peace ruled over Camelot, that meant he was getting closer and closer to his destiny, _ their _ destiny.

"Esteemed members of the court," he began, "I trust you're all enjoying tonight's festivities?" This was met with general applause and some rowdy cheering from the knights who had already had more than a few cups of wine.

"Excellent. Yuletide has always been my favourite time of year. Everything just seems that bit more warm, and personal." Merlin couldn't help smiling a little. It was his idea to include this segment but the sentiments were all authentically Arthur's, "Many would say that spring is a time of love, but I think when we all hunker down away from the cold with our closest friends and family, couldn't be a purer form of love." Luckily, the rest of the court seemed just as enamoured as Merlin, hanging off the king's every word. How could they not? They had both put so much effort into this little speech and Arthur looked so regal in his ceremonial armour - which Merlin had polished_ perfectly _, his best work yet. His glowing gold crown paled in comparison to the halo-like shine of the hair it sat upon. All in all, this was going great.

"It is particularly important, during these winter months, to maintain ally-ship with our neighbouring kingdoms; to help one another through this harsh season. It is also important to keep in touch with the people, during this time - because while us nobility sleep in our well-heated chambers on top of the finest furs in the land - those in the lower town make do with what little they have. And it is our responsibility, _ my _ responsibility, to ensure their safety, good health, and overall, contentment. After all, what is a king without his subjects?" Arthur was showered in applause from that one, Merlin knew it'd be a crowd pleaser. Now, all that was left was his closing statement.

"But when I say subjects," he continued with uncertainty. Merlin was confused, did Arthur add something last minute? They'd talked about this, Arthur was terrible at speeches! Perhaps he was improvising? That was definitely worse…"I do mean everyone, regardless of their background or their past--" Arthur took a deep breath--"and regardless as to whether or not they have magic." Whispers flooded the room, and Merlin's jaw near unhinged for the shock of it. What the _ Hell _ was he playing at? Arthur still hated sorcery, didn't he?

"Please settle down," he prompted the crowd whom, when they realised Arthur wasn't done speaking, quickly grew silent, "Thank you. It has come to my attention that a large number of magicians have been living and operating within Camelot in secret for some time now. My trusted advisor, Guinevere, tells me that they are fully integrated into the city. Many are in fact, quite well-liked by most of the town's people. I have not had them executed, or even arrested, because I see no reason to. Camelot is more open than it has been in a long time, and I am in the firm belief that if any sorcerer wanted to assassinate me, they would have done so already. In conclusion, the ban on magic is to be lifted tonight, and I will appoint someone official Court Sorcerer, reinstating the position," The crowd remained stock-still, "Please enjoy the festivities." Arthur gestured to the tables with his arm and then gracefully sat down.

After a few minutes of hesitant silence, people began to mingle again and the process began of foreign dignitaries parading their daughters around the hall, trying to marry them off to the wealthiest nobleman.

Once Arthur had been introduced to all the suitors, it was customary for him to choose one with which to dance. It was a practiced dance that Arthur first learned at the age of fifteen, and relearned twice. Once before being made Crown Prince, and once again in preparation for this very feast. Although he wasn't supposed to, he used Merlin to help him practice. Merlin hadn't minded, in fact he'd rather enjoyed dancing with Arthur; the prat had occasionally stepped on his toe, but Merlin had just stomped him harder.

Unfortunately there was the underlying problem of Merlin's quickly developing feelings for Arthur that made this whole ordeal rather...unpleasant. After spending all that time alone in Arthur's chambers messing up the steps and laughing together, holding each other, for the man to do that with anyone else just felt wrong.

He felt this awful twist in his gut when the last lady sat down and the floor was cleared of people. The slow music started, and this was where Arthur was supposed to approach one of the noblewomen and offer them a dance. Merlin chewed apprehensively on his bottom lip and fiddled with the hem of his tunic. Arthur slowly rose from his seat and the band began to play the instrumental build-up to the dance. Merlin saw his shoulders rise and fall in a slow breath, the entire caught held theirs. Merlin should've just asked to leave earlier. If he seemed uncomfortable enough, Arthur wouldn't have pushed him, he would've just let him leave.

But Merlin just couldn't deny himself the sweet torture of watching his king glide smoothly across the floor. The picture of poise and nobility. What a masochistic idiot Merlin was.

He heard someone clear their throat, and he snapped out of his wallowing to meet crystal blue eyes piercing through his dignity and self-respect.

A few gasps sounded around the room and as Merlin's gaze flicked down, he noticed Arthur's outstretched hand. His eyes bulged and he gave Arthur the most incredulous, confused look he could muster. Arthur's returning smile was so soft and fond it brought Merlin's knees dangerously close to collapse. Great, weak-at-the-knees; how cliche.

Eventually he took Arthur's hand and was led onto the floor. The band stuttered for about half a moment, before starting the instrumental for the dance. They both positioned themselves correctly, and as expected the skin under Arthur's hand lit up with sensation. He flushed slightly, knowing everyone was watching, before Arthur whispered, "Who cares about them?", and began gently leading him across the floor.

Merlin felt like he was flying. Or floating. The dance was agonisingly slow, but all Merlin felt was the sway of their movements and the warmth of Arthur's loving gaze. Could this be it? Could Arthur really…?

It seemed impossible, and yet there they were, hands clasped together as their bodies drifted closer. Before they knew it, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes had closed. Merlin held tightly to that floating feeling, and felt a single tear escape down his cheek. It was too much, if Arthur was just joking around or teasing him…

Something warm touched his cheek and his eyes flew open to spot Arthur kissing the tear from his face. He pulled away and smiled slightly and pulled Merlin in close. The warlock nuzzled into the king's neck and felt at home there.

"I wish I could stay here." He sighed, mostly by accident. He heard Arthur chuckle.

"You can if you want."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" Came Arthur's so _ soft _ voice, right up against his ear. He felt like he was in a trance, so easily and willingly molded by this man.

"Because I can't marry you."

"Who says you can't?"

"You."

"Did I?" It was all Merlin could do not to shiver as Arthur's breath ghosted across his ear. It was too painful.

"Yes. You don't even love me."

"Lies, Merlin? Haven't you had enough of those by now?" His little chuckle rumbled through his chest, and Merlin could feel it. They were so close.

"I'm not lying."

"I love you."

Merlin's eyes flew open. He saw a man. A beautiful man born of magic, looking at him like he was the most precious thing on earth. He didn't know who initiated it, but they kissed.

It was slow and warm and tasted only slightly of spiced wine. Merlin hated spiced wine, but from Arthur's tongue, it wasn't half bad.

They pulled away, their bodies impossibly closer than when they'd started dancing.

"Oh, and Merlin?" Arthur whispered, his well-kissed lips brushing Merlin's. The warlock hummed contentedly in response.

"We're floating."

"I feel the same." Merlin sighed. Arthur laughed again and said, so fondly,

"Merlin, love, look down."

Merlin squawked as he spotted that they were at least eight feet from the ground, and promptly dropped his magic's hold on Arthur.

"Merlin!" Just as the words were out of his mouth, Merlin caught the king's wrist.

"Arthur, are you okay?!"

Arthur then began to laugh hysterically, and Merlin did too as they both floated gently to the ground, locking lips one more time as they landed in a sweet but fleeting kiss. Soon, applause filtered through the hall (bafflingly), and later that night the ban on magic was lifted and Merlin was officially appointed Court Sorcerer and Royal Consort.

They got married a week later, and dance at every feast they are able to. Merlin learned to control the floating.

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute idea I had, I have to be up for college in four hours, RIP me.
> 
> (Unbeta'd @ 1am, let me live)


End file.
